Lara Croft
Lara Croft is the main protagonist of the Tomb Raider series. She appeared in the 72nd episode and Season 4 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, where she fought against Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series. She was voiced by Eileen Montgomery (EileMonty). History Lara Croft is a British archaeologist and the daughter of Lord Croft, who was also a rich archaeologist himself. But her life changed when she was left stranded in desolation after a plane crash in the Himalayas that killed her parents (or she got shipwrecked on an island near Japan with her parents already dead, depending on the timeline). That experience of having to survive on her own inspired her into a life of adventure and she now seeks lost treasures across the globe. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 5'8" | 175 cm * Weight: 131.6 lbs | 59.7 kg * Birthday: February 14th * English archaeologist * Countess of Abbington * Credited with 16+ archaeological discoveries * Greatest fear: aunt's pet corgi Arsenal * Dual Pistols ** Heckler & Koch USP Match .45 ** Glock 17 * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns ** Dual Ingram MAC-10 "Uzis" * Combat Shotgun * Competition Bow * Climbing Axe * Grappling Hook Feats * Survived multiple plane crashes * Killed a T-Rex, Velociraptors & a dragon * Infiltrated and escaped Area 51 * Pushed blocks of the Great Pyramid * Survived a 250 foot dive into a river * Twice battled Egyptian God Set * Defeated the God-Queen of Atlantis DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Stop! Turn around. Slowly. * Cut the chit-chat! The grail's coming with me. Either walk away, or die right here. Choose wisely... * Do you know what you've done!? * Sorry... have to do what I have to do. * Hm, not a scratch! DBX Lara appeared in the 43rd episode of DBX where she fought against Jill Valentine from the Resident Evil series and lost. Gallery Lara_shooting_with_her_pistols.jpg|Lara shooting with her dual pistols 600px-RotTR_AK_6.jpg|Lara killing a man with an assault rifle Lara_Croft_Uzis.jpg|Lara using her two submachine guns Lara_Croft_Bow_Drawing.jpg|Lara drawing her bow Lara blowing up Nathan's helicopter.gif|Lara throwing her climbing axe at the helicopter piloted by Nathan Drake, causing it to explode Lara sprite.png|Sprite used in DBX AE60C55C-81DD-445B-B9AA-03AD3497AC84.jpeg|Lara’s Climbing axe vlcsnap-2019-07-01-18h14m58s367.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Lara is the third Square Enix character to appear, first being Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, and with the next three being Sephiroth, Sora and Edward Elric. **She is, however, the first Square Enix character to not be from Final Fantasy, with the next two being Sora and Edward Elric. **She is also the first Square Enix character to win, with the next two being Sephiroth and Sora. * Lara's model is from Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris. * Lara is the 11th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet and Pinkie Pie, and with the next six being Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. * Lara is the third female combatant to be in a Season Premiere, after Samus Aran and Bayonetta. However, she is the second to win a Season Premiere since Samus beat Boba Fett and Bayonetta lost to Dante. References * Lara Croft on Wikipedia * Lara Croft on the Tomb Raider Wiki Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Mascots Category:Arrow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Death Battle Victor Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser